Chocolate Cake Kiss
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Severus hates his birthday, but a certain 17yearold boy won’t leave him alone until he eats his cake. Can pushy Potter win over Severus’s cold heart? SLASH!


Pairing: Severus x Harry 

Rating: K +

Summary: Severus hates his birthday, but a certain 17-year-old boy won't leave him alone until he eats his cake. Can pushy Potter win over Severus's cold heart? SLASH!

Disclaimer: If I were JKR I would not have made Snape or a number of awesome ppl die! So no, obviously don't own this.

Warnings: Slash & pedo, cuz Snape is so much older than Harry XD

Inspired by the brilliant artist Yukipon! OMFG! Look her up on LJ! XD

**Chocolate Cake Kiss**

Severus Snape hates his birthday. He doesn't like celebrating it or even getting gifts. No, he would rather just forget about the day he was born and just continue on with his day like every other one. But a certain someone wasn't going to let that happen this year. Nope, HE was going to make sure Snape got something special this time. 'Its a good thing I'm so stubborn and persistent.' The 17-year-old boy thought with a smirk, his green eyes lighting up in mischief.

A chill ran up Severus's spine as he looked around his room for anything suspicious. Everything was in order, as it should be so Severus went back to reading his book. There was a sudden knock on the door and Severus let out a growl as he tossed the book aside, standing up to open the door. "What?" He snapped and noticed that it was someone terribly familiar. Harry stood there holding something behind his back as he gazed up at Severus's face. "What are you doing here?" Severus asked with a sneer. Harry frowned slightly at the tone, but said in a confident voice, "I heard it was your birthday today and I just wanted to get you something."

Severus held back a groan. This was exactly the thing he had been avoiding! Harry pulled out a wonderfully decorated cake, which looked absolutely mouth watering. Severus knew better though, during Harry's fifth year when he had been teaching him Occlumency Snape had stumbled upon a memory of Harry writing a letter. It was a love letter addressed to him, but obviously the boy had chickened out and never given it to him which was fine with Severus. Harry's cheeks blushed further as he continued to gaze up at Severus holding the cake a little higher.

"I don't want it." Severus said coldly. Harry's face fell slightly, but came back with new strength. "Please Professor!" Severus growled as he snapped, "No Potter! Now go before I give you detention!" Harry sighed and began to walk away, but he suddenly looked back then drew himself up with purpose and left the room. Severus was relieved that Harry was gone; having the famous boy crushing on him was not good, especially because Harry was so much younger than him. Severus was sure that Harry put some sort of love potion or whatnot in the cake. 'I guess I'll have to be careful with what I eat from now on.' Severus thought as he sighed and lied back down on his couch. 'And I was really looking forward to a quiet birthday...'

Harry summoned Dobby and asked him to take him to the Hogwarts kitchen. Dobby took him there and Harry pleaded his case to the house elves. "Please could I bake a couple cakes for someone special in here? Please?" He begged. The house elves were of course more than happy to let Harry Potter join them in cooking and they actually helped him alot. Harry began leaving cakes everywhere he knew Snape would be and usually would watch from under his invisibility cloak or from around a corner to see if he ate it or not. Every time though Snape would just glare at it then walk away. Harry tapped his chin in thought as he wondered what would be the best way to get Snape to eat at least one of his cakes.

So that night Harry found himself going to Snape's private room and knocking politely, waiting for an answer. Snape groans and curses audibly from inside the room as he comes and opens the door. When his eyes land on Harry he immediately turns sour. "What is it now Potter? If it's another cake then—" Snape began saying until Harry quickly spoke, "Just this last one. After this I promise I'll stop badgering you to eat them, but please just try this last one." Harry held out a little cake, it was no bigger than a teacup, to Snape.

Severus looked into the burning green eyes and could almost FEEL the burning passion and adoration in them. Finally he accepts the little cake and Harry hands him a fork as Severus take a bite of the chocolaty confection. Now chocolate is a wonderful thing, and it had actually saved Harry when he had first encountered dementors. The chocolate in this cake is warm, moist, and heavenly. Severus feels as though he is drowning in chocolate and when he finishes it he's a little disappointed. Harry is still gazing up at him with a hopeful twinkle in those stunning emerald eyes. Severus can't help but realize how good a cook Harry really is and how attractive and delectable the boy is looking.

Severus briefly wonders if its the cake then he realizes that, no its not because some how deep down in him those feelings have always been there. And as they resurface it's like greeting an old friend. Severus gently takes hold of Harry's wrist, pulling him inside the room and placing a locking charm on the door. He leads Harry over to the couch and lies down then places the boy on his lap. 'For being 17 he really is light.' Severus thinks as he gazes at Harry's thin but handsome face. Severus reaches up and places his hand behind Harry's neck as he pulls his face down so their noses are touching. "Profess—" Harry begins to say when Severus interrupts him.

"Severus." He corrects. Harry smiles and nods slightly as he tests out the name. Snape shivers slightly when he hears his own name rolling off of Harry's tongue, he pulls the boy down further and their lips meet. Harry's mouth tastes like spiced pumpkin with a hint of his own flavor mixed in. Severus's tongue laps at the inside of the boy's mouth greedily as he moans softly when Harry's velvety tongue brushes shyly against his. The boy's arms have gone around his neck, pulling them closer together as Severus lays down with Harry on top of him.

Harry smiles into the kiss, his tongue tasting the remains of the cake he had made for Severus. 'That really is good cake.' Harry thinks, but the thought is lost when Severus does a neat little trick with his tongue making Harry lose all coherent thought. Finally they break the lip-lock and both are panting. Harry looks into Severus sparkling black eyes, seeing a passion and warmth in them that he has never once seen before. "I love you Severus." Harry says softly as he strokes the black hair of his new lover. Severus gives Harry a little smile as he replies, "On my next birthday will you make me a cake like that again?" Harry giggles and nods, taking that as an 'I love you too'. He's not complaining though...Harry knows Severus is his.

Fin

Sugary coated, dipped in chocolate, rolled in marshmallows, sweetness! XDD Aw geez it was my first attempt at a Snarry fic, so i hope i did okay X.x yea its pedo but I didn't want to make Snape say 'I love you' becuz he's not really the type to say it at all or when he's just fallen for someone. I dunno that's just my opinion, i didn't want him too OOC. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
